Poor Little Fool
by MediumIndigo
Summary: Sophia could have lived. What would have happened if she did? Would she have found a group? Would she have found Rick and his people again? Not good with summaries. Another "what if" fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: So I've looked for decent fics with this concept** ** _without_** **Caryl getting involved. Of course, I don't mind. I'm just not shipping anybody in the Walking Dead fandom. And I know this is another "what if" thing. I'm currently working on another "what if" fic, but I really need to get this going so I can think about that one a bit better. Anyways, chapter 1!**

"Dammit Pat, we can't just keep doing this," a woman said. "It's not safe here, it wasn't safe anywhere else. It's not safe anywhere!" A man, presumably Pat, said.

Sophia peered her head around to get a better look at the people. There were seven of them. "Pat, listen to her. We need to find a place and clear it out and just _stay._ " Another woman said.

Sophia stepped on a branch, snapping it. Just like in the movies.

"Oh my god!" One of the women said. She had short red hair, a little bit longer than her mother's, and was fairly tall. She looked to be about 40.

"Sweetie, are you lost?" She asked. Sophia nodded. "What's your name?" She opened her mouth but no words could come out. "Well, I'm Abby. This is my husband Pat," she pointed to a taller man with blonde hair. He waved at her. "That's my sister, Becky," She pointed at a younger woman with light brown hair, "and her boyfriend Dan,"

Dan had darker brown hair and wasn't much taller than Abby.

"And those are my son's Jason, Corey, and Gage,"

"Hi," the tallest one, Corey, said, giving Sophia a lighthearted smile. Corey seemed to be the spitting image of Pat. Same blonde hair and the height, of course.

"S-s-Sophia,"

"What was that, honey?"

"Sophia,"

"Oh, well that's a nice name. What happened to the people you were with?" Abby asked. "I got lost,"

"Well, I figured that," She didn't sound like she was from Georgia. Her accent was a little similar to Andy Griffith's.

"There were walkers,"

"Is that what you call them?" Pat asked. Sophia nodded. A mosquito flew by here face and she swatted it away.

"We call them "ghosts,"

"Are you hungry at all?" Becky asked. Sophia shook her head.

They asked her a few more questions, like "how old are you", "do you know how to shoot a gun", "have you killed any ghosts", ect.

It was nearing dark and the woods weren't the best place to spend the night. Pat found a little house for them to stay for the night. It was cute. It had a couple windows and the roof seemed trustworthy. In the event that it were rain in the middle of the night, they would want a nice roof.

They, thankfully, didn't come across any ghosts in the house. Sophia kept wanting to correct them and tell them they're called "walkers."

The sleeping arrangements were a bit tricky. The house had three bedrooms, but the third was a guest room. Dan and Becky took that one. Pat and Abby obvioisly took the main. Since Corey was the oldest, he took the couch downstairs. Sophia took one of the two beds in the second bedroom and Gage, who was the youngest at 17, took the other. There was a rather nice chair in that room, which was being occupied by Jason.

Abby told them not to try anything with Sophia. Not to tease her, scare her, or make her feel uncomfortable.

* * *

Morning came and the group of eight joined in the living room. Some time in the night, the bed from the guest room shook repeatedly. Moans and giggles frightened Sophia.

"What were those sounds?" She inquired. "What sounds?" Abby asked. "The ones from last night. A lot of laughing," she replied. Everybody's eyes widened. Becky and Dan were beet red.

"Umm, you said you were 12, right?" Abby asked. Sophia nodded. "Ok...Umm...Come with me,"

"Why?"

"Just, uhh, come on,"

She led her outside to "talk."

Becky and Dan received glares from the four men standing across from them.

* * *

Sophia was horrified about what she had just learned. Abby tried to give her the information in a way so she wouldn't go run away screaming. That was the thing dreaded most about the possibility of having a daughter.

Then again, she was _12_. Some girls her age were more mature and others were just _not_. Then again, did she even get her first period? She was most certainly old enough.

Abby had always wanted a daughter, like many women. After Gage was born, she decided that she wasn't going to get pregnant again. She knew that the chances of her having a girl the fourth time were slim.

The two went back inside and were greeted by Becky saying, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Stop it," Abby told her sister. She shut her mouth. Sophia went back to the room in which she slept.

"How'd she take it?" Becky asked. "She...Took it better than I thought she would,"

"Good,"

"Ya know, you probably didn't have to tell her," Pat said, "If we find her mother-"

" _If_ we find her mother,"

"You never know," he muttered.

Sophia cried softly while sitting on the bed. She was probably never going to see her mother again.

 **A.N.: Ok, so I already have plans for this. I'm not too sure if there will be major character death or not, but I'm probably not going to do that. Anyways, I'll try and update soon and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: So I noticed there were reviews. Thank you so much to those that** ** _did_** **in fact review. I like that shit. But nah, trust me I** **do. M** **y grandma wanted to know why I was smiling o.0 She musn't know. Anyways, here's chapter 2. Hope you like it!**

The next day, Sophia, to her surprise, felt surprisingly more comfortable with the people she was with. They didn't _seem_ like they were bad people. They seemed nice enough to where if they did find her mom that Mr. Grimes would let them be part of the group.

But that was just a fantasy. That they would all meet again and be happy with each other. Still, she could dream.

"Sophia!" Abby shouted. She came down the stairs to see everyone seated at the table. The coffee table. Pat gave in to Dan and said they could stay at the house a bit longer. Just until it seemed _unsafe_.

She sat in the big chair and ate her pinto beans. She didn't like pinto beans, but it was food.

They ate in silence. Becky sat with Dan. Like always. She clearly still felt guilty about causing Sophia to have to learn "the facts of life."

Corey was nice to her. Besides Abby, she felt most comfortable with him. He treated her like she imagined a big brother would have if she had one. Not to say Jason or Gage didn't treat her well, they just didn't know how to talk to her. The mere idea of a 17 year old and an 18 year old talking to a 12 year old girl seemed strange to them. They didn't exactly know what to talk about. She was just so shy.

"When do you reckon we're gonna leave here, Pat?" Abby asked with a sigh. They had stopped at so many places and left so quickly too many times.

"Dunno," he said spooning beans into his mouth, "when a bunch of ghosts pop up out of nowhere, maybe,"

Abby averted her eyes back to the bowl.

A candle went out.

"Jason, honey, could you light that back up?"

He got the lighter from the table and pushed the little button. A little flame showed at the top and he moved it towards the candle.

"Pat," Dan said, "I think your wish came true,"

"What?" Pat said, "Shit!"

There was a couple of ghosts outside. There was only about eleven, which wouldn't have been a problem if this was Rick's group. But because Pat had to be an ass, they knew they needed to leave.

Abby ran to the bathroom to collect things. Such as medication, feminine hygiene products, first aid, ect.

The others grabbed their backpacks and their weapons and waited for her to return.

When she did, they all headed outside to the minivan Abby had since before the outbreak. Not like they needed it in the first place, she just liked it. Now it was very practical.

Pat took the wheel, Abby sat in the passenger seat, Becky and Dan sat behind them, Corey was in the trunk with the guns and backpacks along with other things. Sophia sat between Jason and Gage in the back.

They drove away to wherever their next place would be.

They got out of the woods and onto a road. A Wal-Mart would've been better than nothing.

They saw a library and decided thought "why not!"

They parked in a handicap space, which made Sophia remember a time when her dad parked in one and he had to pay a $250 fine. They exited the car and Corey handed the bags, guns and such to the others before he hopped out. The doors of the library were unlocked and they entered. There were only about four ghosts inside.

Gage found the keys and locked the door after they threw the bodies outside.

The library had some sofas and chairs, so that made the entire experience a bit more comfortable.

Abby was over at the fiction section. She decided that while they were there, she could look for some books either she or Sophia would like. She came across _Carrie._ Sophia would probably like that one, but she'd probably have to wait a little while. _The Adventures Of_ _Tom Sawyer_ was a good one. Abby came across some other classics (all paperback) such as _Little Women and The Secret Garden._

She came back to where the others were and saw Dan trying to make a little fire out of a trash bin. He was tearing pages from books off and into the bin to help the fire.

"Wait!" She said. Dan stopped what he was doing and Abby looked at the book to see which one he was butchering.

"Oh, _Duma Key._ Go ahead,"

Dan went back to his page tearing.

"Hey," she said, swiping her bangs away from her forehead.

Sophia looked up from the chair she was sitting in.

"I found some books you might like to read," Abby said with a soft smile. Sophia accepted the books and looked at them. "You don't wanna get bored nowadays,"

Jason was spinning around in a chair in the backroom. He wasn't really doing anything. Gage was just laying on a sofa. Becky was with Corey talking about Sophia.

"How do you think it's gonna work out when we find her family?" Becky asked in a whisper, waving her flashlight around. "If we find her family. There's no guarantee,"

At 22, you would think he would be at college, having one-night-stands, smoking pot, drinking, going to frat parties and staying up till 4:00 am. He decided not to go to college because he was smart enough to know that they couldn't really afford it.

"We might," she said. He nodded.

Dan had a small fire going, which everyone went over to once it seemed reliable.

They all slept on the floor and awaited daylight.

 **A.N.: Ok, so I started writing this as soon as I updated my other fic. I was writing untill about 7:00 and had to stop because my mom and I headed over to this haunted house at my brother's old high school. We were waiting in line for a while (trust me, it was worth it) and the entire time I was think, "I could be working on my fanfic right now," But hey. It was cool. I know this seems like a filler , but I want to try and show how Sophia is cozying up to these people. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I have plans. I'll be sure to update soon and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Ok so this chapter is (spoiler) going to be less peachy than the last two. Yeah, so read on dear people.**

 _Three Months_ Later

Sophia drew a deep, shuddering breath at the sight of blood running down her leg. Abby and Becky told her that this was going to happen. She didn't have any supplies with her.

Shit.

She pulled her pants up, trying her best not to get blood on them. She walked her way over to wear the others were, which was in the middle of the woods. Pat and Dan took Jason and Gage hunting. They had some troubles, but they got a few squirrels. They were circled around the little fire they had to cook the squirrels.

"Abby," she said, "I need some help,"

"What is it?"

"Just...Come on,"

Abby stood up and walked over to her.

"I got it," Sophia whispered.

"What?"

" _It,"_

"Oh _dear!_ Hang on," Abby went over to her backpack and fumbled for the first aid kit. She got put a maxi pad and handed it to her. They were in the first aid kit because her and Becky were using menstrual cups. They didn't have time to go scavenging for tampons and things like that.

Sophia nodded thankfully and walked back to wherever she was.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"She's becoming a woman," Abby said with a sense of pride.

Him and Gage gagged upon hearing the "news."

Becky applauded along with Abby.

"Jesus, this ain't no damn party!" Pat said.

Becky scoffed in amusement.

Sophia returned while rubbing her hands together with hand sanitizer. Becky ran over to give her a hug. She didn't question it.

* * *

 _One Week Later_

They decided to go and stop at a grocery store. A Publix to be exact. It was very white, as always, and had a lot of green areas. There was very few products on the shelves.

The group split and went over to different parts of the store. The canned food section was non-existent at that point. There was only about five walkers in total. Pat and them started calling them "walkers" instead of "ghosts." They realized that title was more fitting.

"Umm, hey guys!" Dan shouted. The others found him by the back room. Surprisingly, it seemed almost completely ignored.

They found a couple cans of fruit, beans, and soup. They found some medication, gauze, peroxide, ect.

They left the store once they got what they needed and headed back to the minivan. They drove through neighborhoods, hoping to find a house to stay in for the night. It wasn't as easy as they always thought. Not all houses seemed like they would be safe or have enough room for the eight of them.

"Hey, is that Shelley's house?" Becky asked.

Abby gasped, "I think it is!"

"Who's Shelley?" Corey asked.

"Old friend from high school," Becky answered.

He nodded.

"Pat, honey, what if she's still there?" Abby said.

"She's not,"

"But what if she is?"

Pat sighed and turned the car around. He drove over back to what looked like Shelley's house and parked in the driveway. They all got out of the car and walked to the door. Pat knocked on the door. No answer. He tried to open it and it was locked.

"Shit!"

"Wait!" Abby said, kneeling down by the shrubbery by the window. There was a cute little frog statue that she lifted. She looked at the bottom of it ripped a key off of it. She pulled the tape off of said key.

"How'd you know that?" Sophia asked.

"Her and exchanged ideas. Like I said, we were friends in high school,"

She put the key in the hole turned it. She turned the knob and the door opened. She moved her red bangs away from her forehead as if she were doing a hair flip.

Becky went off upstairs to look for her.

"Shelley!?"

They could hear Becky's heavy feet against the floor and the sound of a door opening.

She screamed.

"BECKY!" Dan screamed running upstairs. The moan of the walker was undeniable. Dan stabbed it in the head. Blood was oozing out of Becky's neck. Abby and the others ran after Dan. She was sobbing.

"No no no no no no no no, this-no," Abby sputtered.

Pat grabbed the walker by the hair and lifted its head to examine its face. The skin that the hair was beginning to tear off. Yup. It was Shelley.

Jason, Corey, Gage and Sophia just stood there. Not really knowing what to do.

"Beck-Becky," Abby blubbered. She had snot coming out of her nostrils and tears running down her cheeks.

Corey got out his gun and walked up the stairs. He placed the barrel on her forehead and emotionally prepared himself to squeeze the trigger. He exhaled slowly.

 _BANG!_

Abby screamed at the sound of the gunshot. She felt like she was going to throw up. The empty feeling in her stomach was severe. Her heart was beating hard against her ribcage. She had blood on her. Her sister's blood.

Dan and Pat took her body outside to bury. The boys and Sophia made an attempt to comfort Abby. They took her to the car so that she wouldn't have to see the blood. Not only was her friend dead, but now her sister was.

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

Pat was giving Sophia target practice. They found an open area for him to teach. They had cans from whatever soup they ate the day before for her to shoot. This wasn't her first lesson, but she still needed to improve. So far, she was doing well.

Abby and Dan were still trying to heal after Becky's death. They were doing better, a hell of a lot better. It wasn't like they were depressed or anything like that. They could still laugh at some joke Gage would tell.

Sophia got a can of beef stew down. Pat congratulated her.

"Now what you might wanna do is..." He stood behind her and held her hands, which had a firm hold on the gun. He stood more at her side, still holding onto her hands. "...And when you squeeze the trigger..." He kept giving her odd advice and information she probably never going to need.

She didn't mean to, but Sophia accidentally shot Pat in the thigh. She screamed in a panic. Abby, Dan, Jason, Corey, and Gage ran to where they were.

"Dad!" One of the boys shouted.

"Pat, honey!"

He dropped to the ground and sat against the fence that the cans were on.

"Woah, woah! Hold up there!" A raspy male voice said.

Sophia looked up to see who was speaking.

Merle.

He had four other men with him. He was also missing a hand. He had a strange metal contraption where his hand used to be.

"Need a little help?" He said with a light chuckle.

"My...My husband!" Abby said.

"Hey now, we've got a truck. We can take you some place where he can get some help," Merle said, "Now uh, what's your name?"

"Abby,"

"Kay now, Martinez, Hugh, get this man to the truck,"

The two did as told and lifted Pat up and walked to their truck.

"Go on," Merle said the others. He gave Sophia a look. Like he almost...Recognized her.

The truck was small, but Martinez drove it, Hugh sat in the passenger seat and Merle and the others sat in the bed of the vehicle. Abby had a cloth on Pats bullet wound, trying to keep pressure on it. Sophia was crying excessively. Merle gave her that look again.

"Where are we heading?" Corey asked.

"Woodbury,"

"What's that?"

"Oh, you have no idea,"

* * *

They arrived at the place called "Woodbury." It had walls. People rushed to the truck and took Pat away to an infirmary or something. The others were brought to a room to wait to hear about how Pat was doing. The place had _electricity!_ A rather handsome man walked into the room they were waiting in. He was tall, he had a nice amount of stubble on his face and _clean_ clothes.

"How's he doing?" Abby asked impatiently.

"He's still in surgery,"

Sophia broke into another fit of sobs.

The man extended his arm for Abby to shake. She took it. She wanted to be polite. These people were being kind enough to take them in and take care of her husband.

"I'm the Governor, at least, that's what they call me,"

Abby nodded.

* * *

 _Two Hour Later_

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your husband didn't make it," the man who called himself the Governor said. Nobody said anything, they just started to cry.

"I'll leave you alone," he said, exiting the room.

"You killed him," Gage said to Sophia. Her sobs grew louder.

"I didn't mean it," she tried to say.

"Don't say that," Corey told his brother.

"But she-" he sniffed and was interrupted.

"Don't "but" me. It wasn't her fault,"

Dan had his arm around Abby, comforting her as best he could.

* * *

The Governor walked into his little room. He sat in his Laz-E Boy and gazed upon the tank containing his trophies. He paid special attention to the new one. "Pat" it was called.

 **A.N.: Ok! So this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I wanted to make this one longer than the others. I also wanted to let everybody know where I'm going with this xD So I hope you all liked it. I'll be sure to update soon and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Ooh! Ok so thanks so much to the person who reviewed! I don't remember your username, but thank you! And thanks so much to whoever you people are who followed/favorited! I also can't remember your usernames. Anyhow, chapter 4.**

The Governor man seemed nice. He had told them that if they gave him their weapons, they could stay at Woodbury. They were also informed that the place had running water. They could shower, they just couldn't use extremely hot water or take forever. Abby had taken her shower first. She came out with freshly brushed teeth and had even managed to shave her legs in the little time she took.

When Sophia went to go and take her shower, she was a bit surprised when she saw herself in the mirror. It wasn't like she hadn't seen a mirror since the outbreak, she just hadn't seen herself in a decently lit room in a while. Puberty had definitely taken its toll. Acne. Acne _everywhere._ Blackheads. _Everywhere._

The shower was fabulous. She had forgotten how soap felt on her skin. She had washed all that grease and grime out of her hair. _Grimes._ How were they anyways? Did they die? Jesus, what about her mom?

Towels. Wonderful, beautiful towels.

She had also brushed her teeth. She was concerned that her gums would bleed from not brushing in a long time. She got lucky

Somebody knocked on the door. Presumably Abby. Sophia wrapped herself in a towel and opened the door to see her holding out folded clothes.

"They found something in your size,"

"Kay,"

Abby shut the door, leaving Sophia to change.

The clothes smelled like detergent. A smell she hadn't smelled in what seemed like forever. She couldn't stop smiling at the smell. It seemed stupid, that she was getting giddy over clothes and towels, but who cared?

When she returned to the room that the others were in, she saw clean people.

"Oh my god! How was it?" Abby asked.

"I didn't wanna get out,"

"Shit," Dan said abruptly.

"What?" Jason asked.

"We left the car behind,"

"Damn,"

"It'll be fine," Corey assured.

The group of six had to sleep in different rooms.

Dan and Jason in one, Abby and Sophia in another, and Corey and Gage in the other.

* * *

 _Four Months Later_

Woodbury seemed more like a home over the past months. The Governor had let new people in every week or so, which allowed the town's population to grow.

Just recently, Merle had found two women. They also found a crashed helicopter with only one survivor. Unfortunately, he died for some unknown reason. Neither of them had met the newcomers since they were brought into the town.

The first "Biter Fight" was held two days after Abby and her group arrived. When they first saw it, they were appalled by the way some of the other residents found it to be entertaining.

Because of Woodbury's setup, and the fact it had other children there, Sophia had been "forced" to attend classes. Because she had turned 13 only a month before, she kinda had to.

She and Abby would walk around the town because she wanted to get themselves used to moving around instead of just lying around and doing nothing. Sophia's pace slowed a bit. She caught a sight of one of the newcomers. She looked a little...Familiar. She looked a little bit like Andrea...

No.

If that were her, then that meant that...

No.

They weren't dead. They were still out there.

"Sophie?" Abby said, "Come on,"

"Oh,"

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she muttered.

They proceeded to power walk their way around the town. Abby was still confused about Sophia's sudden stop.

Once they returned to their room, she kept dwelling on the possibility of Rick and her mom being dead. Abby started to talk to her about mundane things like the quality of the toilet paper in the bathrooms.

Distractions like that made things easier, but she still thought about everything. The distractions were good for Abby as well. After what happened with Becky and Pat.

Corey stopped by around 3 to check on his mother. He did that regularly so that he could get an idea on how she was doing. He wanted to try and act like an adult and do his job, while Gage was just mute after their ather died. He still blamed Sophia for it. He didn't really talk to anybody, he didn't really eat anything. He wanted to stay in bed all day and sleep, but when he _did_ get to bed, he could never get to sleep. Jason didn't talk about it. He talked, played along. Acting like everything was ok. Dan and Abby had a stronger bond after their partners' deaths. They weren't sleeping together, they just were supporting each other. Sophia was flooded with the feeling of guilt. She had _killed_ him. She took his life and had to pretend everything was fine.

Still, they tried.

* * *

Sophia had really started to think that it was in fact Andrea. She had only seen her two times more, but she had grown more positive that it was her. The woman who came with "Andrea" had left. It had only been about four days since they first came. Now they were being attacked.

It was night time and people had gotten inside of the walls. There were gun shots around every corner. Dan was out there with Abby's sons trying to defend Woodbury. Once the gunfire stopped, the Governor was about to make a speech. Sophia and Abby went outside to find out what he was going to say.

"I was attacked," he stated. He was sporting a bandage over his eye. He gestured his hand in a way to make his bandage more obvious than it already was. He brought out Merle in the "Biter Fight Arena."

"And his brother, own flesh and blood, Daryl!"

 _Fuck_ Sophia thought. Then again, they were alive! Or at least some of them were. She still had a chance of seeing her mother again.

Abby stood beside her, under the impression that Daryl was one of the bad guys.

Wait. Why did they come to attack Woodbury? They had to have had a reason!

The brothers made an attempt to strangle each other. She looked away, not wanting to see either of them get killed.

Then the others probably didn't leave because there was more gunfire. Her and Abby ducked, not wanting to get killed. It didn't last long though. It must've been just to get Daryl back.

Once they were gone, Sophia wanted to tell Abby that she knew both Merle and Daryl. She also wanted to see if she could find a way to talk to "Andrea." Problem was, she didn't want to walk up to her. As stupid as it sounded, that was the hard part.

 **A.N.: I almost started to write more, but I had to stop myself because I'm saving some things for the next chapter. Yeah, so I know I kinda did a sucky job writing the part with the Governor and the whole Daryl Merle thing, BUT I'm trying to to everything by memory instead of watching the show and wanting to follow every. Single. Detail. Yeah, so I'll try and update soon and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Ok so I got a guest review telling me that Sophia did live in the comics. I knew that already. I'm not a comic reader and I won't be until I magically come across the first issue. And the whole point of fanfiction is to do things that probably weren't originally done. She didn't live in the show and things were a hell of a lot different in the comic. No like, no read. I also wasn't too sure if you were trolling or not because that wasn't exactly a bonafide review. Just don't going around trying to say what I'm doing has already been done. I could go on a long ass rant about, but I shall not. Anyways, chapter 5!**

 _Three Days Later_

Andrea was gone.

Sophia was finally able to muster up the courage to talk to her. They never really talked before she went missing, but she had to be _extremely_ ignorant if she didn't recognize her.

Or she did and told herself that she wad dead and there was no way.

Did they believe she was dead? Did they even bother to look for her? Did her own mother give up on her?

It was Rick's fault.

 _Keep the sun on my left shoulder my ass_ she thought. She scoffed at his instructions. She wouldn't be away from them if it wasn't for him! Everything probably would've been fine!

"...I was just so scared!" Abby told Corey. Sophia must've drifted off in her own thoughts again. "I thought we were gonna die!"

"I know them," Sophia stated quietly.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Knew. Umm, I knew Merle...And Daryl," she said, still quiet.

"Why do you think they tried to attack us?"

She shrugged in response.

"Do you know that blonde woman's name? The one who came like, two weeks ago,"

"Andrea," Corey answered, "I met her when I was almost done with my shift on the wall,"

"I know her too,"

Sophia had gotten better at talking in general. Probably because she didn't have her dad to keep her shut up all the time.

Dan sighed and hung his head.

"Right," he muttered.

Everybody tried to leave the day after they got attacked. Abby didn't want to leave. She didn't want to go back outside. Too much happening. Too many walkers. She remembered when Pat came up with the idea of calling them "ghosts." Not that she didn't like "walkers," she had just gotten used to the other one. Nah, that wasn't true. It was just that Pat came up with the name.

But then Sophia killed him.

"So is there anybody else you know?" Dan asked with an agitated tone.

"I don't think so," she practically whispered.

* * *

Andrea came back to Woodbury the night before. Sophia wished she were around at that time to talk to her. Besides, even if she were, Andrea went straight to the Governor.

The had gotten four new residents while she was gone. Milton took them.

They were outside. They all wanted to talk to her. Abby wasn't with them though. She went off to _look_ for her.

But then there was a scream.

The five of them ran to wherever the scream was.

 _Shit._

The two younger boys went to their knees. Dan walked over to stab the walker in the head. Corey and Sophia were frozen at the sight. Abby had gotten bit in the neck. There was barely any left. She struggled to breathe and made unsuccessful attempts to gasp for breath.

The Governor abruptly headed towards them and shot Abby in the head. Gage curled up in a fetal position and sobbed. Jason and Corey surrounded him. Dan looked up at the Governor with blood splattering his face. A bit of blood had gotten in his eye.

Andrea rushed towards the scene and multiple other Woodbury residents did as well.

Sophia turned her head to look away the sight and made intentional eye contact with the woman.

A few people from the crowd made disgusted sounds.

The Governor had left to go back to his apartment. Andrea was about to go to him, but Sophia grabbed a hold of her arm.

"No," she said through gritted teeth.

"Who do you think you are?"

Corey got up from where he was comforting his brother and said, "Dammit you know her,"

"No I don't!"

"Andrea!" Sophia exclaimed, "What happened to the others?" Her voice got quieter with that question.

"What other-"

"My mom! What happened to my mom!?"

Andrea's face softened almost seemed to get it.

"So- I talked to her yesterday. She's alive,"

They didn't realize it, but while Dan and three other men took away Abby's body everybody else's eyes were on them.

"Come on," Andrea said to Sophia, taking hold of her forearm. Corey stayed with his brothers.

She took the girl to her apartment to discuss the whereabouts of the group.

"They're at a prison. I...Went there yesterday."

"Do they think I'm dead?"

"Your mom misses you,"

"Yes or no,"

"Seems like it,"

Sophia sighed.

"Dale, T-Dog, and Shane died. Lori had a baby. A girl. There's new people and one of them had to give her a c-section,"

"Oh god,"

"Carl had to put her down,"

"His mom or the baby?"

"Lori,"

"How's Rick?"

"He's...Angry,"

"About what?"

Andrea sighed, "Me, I think,"

Sophia didn't ask why. Instead she just thought that he probably had all sorts of reasons to be angry with her.

"How'd you get separated?"

"We were at a farm. Carl got shot looking for you and some guy named Otis took him, Rick, and Shane there. We showed up the next day," she answered in almost a whole breath, "The farm got overrun with walkers and we had to leave. I got separated from them saving your mom and that's when I met Michonne,"

"Who's Michonne?"

"The woman I came here with. She's at the prison now,"

"How-"

"How'd you meet _them_?"

"I was in the woods. They were in the woods. Governor shot Abby just a couple of minutes ago. Her sister died a while back and her husband died when we got here," she said slowly, not wanting to have to repeat it all, "I killed him," she said quietly.

"What?"

"We were doing target practice...I accidentally shot him in the thigh. Merle found us,"

No more words were exchanged and they parted ways. Sophia located Corey, Dan, Gage, and Jason and told them about what Andrea had told her.

 **A.N.: I've been wanting to write this part for a while now. Now she knows the things. Ok, now I shall do a thing I've considered doing.**

 **shadowstarxy: Thank you so much for saying this is well written! I said in chapter 1 that I haven't been able to find a Sophia lives fic that doesn't revolve around Caryl. Not only that, but not a lot are long-running.**

 **thethedarkpokemaster: I've been thinking about doing that, but I'm not too sure what I would be writing anything different. I'm also trying to find a certain point to do it if I do it. I might do it. I have plans.**

 **Ok! So like I never seem to stop saying; I'll be sure to update soon and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Ok so before I forget, I want to clarify some things about updating (and I should update _If_ ). So I just update whenever. I try to do it before it's been a week, so just check as often as humanly possible. You never know with me. I literally cannot stick to schedules. I don't remember if I ever mentioned my dyslexia in this fic or not, but it's not that bad when I'm typing (handwriting is a bitch and I have a stutter). Ok, I'm done. Chapter 6!**

* * *

They'd given up on her. They all thought she was dead! Her own mother thought she was dead!

Of course, she'd been gone for what? 9 or 10 months?

She _was_ a completely different person after all. She ran away because she whimpered when the walkers showed up on the highway.

She had told the others some of what Andrea told her.

Gage was a wreck. Dan sent him off to bed because he looked like he was going to pass out.

Hell, he threw up outside.

That's what it felt like to lose someone. Your eyes get sore from all the crying and the tissues. Your nose gets red because you have to blow it all the fucking time. You get nauseous. You either throw up or you get lucky and manage to avoid it. Your head throbs because of the crying. Again, the crying.

When Sophia's dad died, she cried. She felt it all. The grief. But inside, she was _happy._ She didn't want to admit it, but she was almost giddy inside when he died. He wouldn't hit her anymore. He wouldn't hit her mom anymore...

"Sophie?" Corey asked, sniffling.

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just..."

"We're gonna be fine, you know that,"

She just nodded in response. Abby was something like a mother figure for the time being.

But then she saw her like that. Her throat ripped away. Her flesh in between the walker's teeth. Jesus, you could see the bone.

She shuddered at the thought of the sight. The idea that that could've happened to her if she or Pat weren't there. She killed Pat. She was a killer.

Did Abby think of that every time she saw Sophia? Did she see her and think, " _You killed him, you little bitch."_ Or did she just accept that that's what happened?

Well, her real mom was alive. She didn't exactly feel excited. It was more of a feeling of gratitude but with a tinge of embarrassment. It seemed as if her own mother had been replaced for how ever many months.

Abby was dead. She imagined the scene in her head again. A chill ran up her spine.

 _Oh fuck._

She was crying. It wasn't the messy, gross kind with the sobbing. This was the kind where everything just streams down without your control.

A hand was placed on her back, rubbing it lightly.

"Hey kid, it's okay," Dan said lightly. He had gained some weight while they were at Woodbury. He had a bit of a "dad-bod" going.

How were they going to get out of Woodbury though? Sophia felt a little like she had to get to this prison as soon as possible.

* * *

Andrea said something about the Governor meeting Rick so they could _talk._

"He's not gonna let me go with,"

"Why not?"

Andrea threw her arms from their original crossed position to her sides and back to the crossed position.

"I asked. He said he doesn't want me _getting hurt,_ " she said using air quotes, "What kind of bullshit excuse is that?"

Sophia shrugged.

"I mean, I went to the prison! I should be perfectly capable of going with him to a meeting!"

"Did he already leave?"

"No, he's gonna go in about half an hour,"

The time where Andrea could have very well just told Rick or whoever that, "By the way, Sophia's alive!" wasn't going to happen because Mr. Governor wasn't going to let her go with.

"You didn't tell him that I-?"

"No,"

"Ok, good,"

"Why's that good?"

"I just..."

Andrea nodded.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

The Governor wanted people 13 and up to join his army.

 _Shit._

Why couldn't she have just stayed 12 just a little bit longer? She knew how to shoot a gun, but she wasn't fantastic or anything. She had never shot a rifle, and handguns probably were not provided.

Wait.

She would be going to the prison. How would that play out? She could get killed...By someone in Rick's group. She could probably move off to some other area...Nah. She'd worry about it when they got there.

Of course, she would need Dan, Corey, Jason, and Gage to come with her. They would be coming though.

She'd worry about it when they got there.

It was a major shit-show.

She heard that the Noah kid was being forced to go even though he had asthma. She could like and say she had a problem, right? No, she'd been there too long.

Sophia had finished reading the copy of _Little Women_ Abby had given her. The ending was pitiful. Jo ended marrying some old guy! And Amy just got whatever the hell she wanted. Like always.

Reading was a good distraction. She didn't love it, but they didn't have any movies to watch.

Even with the reading, she couldn't help but think of the army she had to join.

The major shit-show she had to be a part of.

 **A.N.: Ok so I got bored. I wanted to update. I also REALLY need to knit my cousins six hats by Christmas! I think they won't be getting them till February I think xD I just look at my yarn piles and think, "oh fuck," and then I see a YouTube notification and it's like a shiny thing o.0**

 **thedarkpokemaster: I tried to clarify that Carol still thinks that Sophia's dead and that all hope for her survival is lost. I think. Probably a little much, but whatever. I really like how optimistic you are about how things may go. The shit shall go down in the next chapter...**

 **Anyways, I'll update soon and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: I REALLY need to update my Shane lives fic, but I just skimmed through some bits of the season 3 finale because I can't remember shit for shit. So that's why I'm working on this now.**

* * *

Andrea left. She said she was going to go back to the prison. Sophia asked if she could come, but Andrea politely told her that probably wouldn't work out. She was going without the Governor's permission.

She'd been gone for five days.

Surely Rick and her would go to Woodbury to get her, right?

Even then, it didn't matter. They were going to go there anyways. They decided to wear beanies so that they would be able to keep track of each other. They didn't want extremely alarming colors though. The others would find it odd.

The newcomers, Tyreese and Sasha, said they were going to stay behind. They told Sophia that she didn't have to come and that the other kids her age were staying, too. She lied and said that she wanted to help "protect" Woodbury.

She sat huddled between Dan and Corey. During the ride, her heart was beating hard against her ribcage. She felt like the contents of her stomach were going to come rushing upstairs.

"You okay?" Dan asked.

"What?"

"You look a little green,"

"Oh,"

She had every right to be nervous. They were assisting people who wanted to kill the people she was trying reunite with.

Jason and Gage knew they didn't want to be there. But they knew the Governor was crazy and they were told that Sophia's old group were at that prison. They would be nice people, right? They would accept them.

They could see it. The prison. The drove through with no problems.

The truck in front ran into the gate and hit a bunch of nails or something. They knew. Maybe Andrea warned them.

They drove into the fortress. Martinez and that Hugh guy were started shooting the watch towers, which got some of the other people started. The truck her and the other men were in took a stop, nearly tossing her out and onto the ground.

Everybody hopped out and rushed to the gate.

It took a little bit of work to get inside _inside,_ but they did.

It was so gloomy. So depressing.

Corey had grabbed onto Sophia's arm. They couldn't get separated. So if he had a hold on her, that wouldn't happen. They still held on to their guns though.

They slowly walked around, examining cells. They were in the C block. The Governor was in the front, leading them wherever he wanted. Dan was infront of Corey and Sophia. He turned his head every now and then to check and see if the four of them were still there.

He wasn't even their uncle. He wasn't married to Becky, they had just bern going out for almost three years. He could've married her in that time. Not that it would've mattered. She would've died anyways.

They were going through a tunnel. Their pupils increased in size, trying to see. It was also very damp. They had flashlights, but it didn't help all too much. Corey let go of Sophia's arm and told her to stay close.

He opened a thing, the Governor, who was now behind him, muttered something. Probably telling him not to do that.

Something dropped onto the floor. Smoke went everywhere. They were coughing, the alarms were going off, people were shooting randomly while the Governor just yelled, in between coughs, "Hold your ground!"

Walkers were now making their presence known. They shot them down though. They all ran out of whatever that hell hole was and outside. Two people began shooting at their feet. Everybody began running towards the trucks. As they drove away, Dan's face had a look of pure horror. Jason and Gage noticed this and asked him what was wrong.

"We left them,"

"Oh god," Jason said.

"Wait," Gage said, "Do you mean they shoulda come or we shoulda stayed?"

"Well, they're together. We just need to find a way back to them."

* * *

"We did it!" A woman's voice said, filled with excitement.

Sophia stumbled around, not knowing what to do.

"We did it," a weaker male voice repeated.

"Wait," the woman's voice said, "There's still someone there..."

"Wait!" Sophia screamed, "Don't shoot!"

Oh god, she was going to die. Tears started streaming down her face. She dropped her gun.

The two people had their guns aimed at her.

"Please," she said, her arms in the air, "I don't wanna die. I didn't want to be with them," She sobbed.

Four other people came running down towards her, weapons out. The man and woman in the strange armored suits came down with them.

There were two other women, one looked like her mom...

Oh god.

The other had dreadlocks. She must've been the one who came with Andrea to Woodbury.

The man looked like Rick. The other looked like Daryl.

"Did Andrea tell you?" Sophia asked, still crying.

"What?" "Rick asked.

"Did she make it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I..." She couldn't think of anything else to say. She made eye contact with "her mom."

"Oh god," she said, getting teary eyed, "No. You're dead,"

"What?" "Rick" asked.

Sophia dropped her arms, shook her head and tried to make eye contact with the others.

"Carol" slowly walked towards her. "Rick" tried to stop her, but she shrugged him off.

Sophia couldn't move. "Carol" pulled her into an embrace. The two cried into each other's clothing.

Ok, this really was them.

"We..We should get inside," Rick said. He led the two over to the steps. They entered and were seated. Three others came in as well. An old man with crutches, Carl, and a blonde girl holding a baby. Rick went over to the girl and and kissed the baby's head.

"Dad, I'm coming to Woodbury,"

"No,"

"I did my job out there. I took out one of the Governor's soldiers," Carl stated.

"One of his soldiers? That kid running away? He stumbled onto us," the old man said.

"He drew on us,"

Rick sighed, "I'm sorry you had to do that,"

"That's what I was there for. I'm coming with," Carl said, strutting away.

"Poor kid got lost," the old man said.

"Wait," Sophia chimed in, sniffling, "What'd he look like?"

"He had a beanie," the old man answered.

"What'd that look like?"

"It was grey. Had two blue stripes,"

Sophia had a brief look of horror on her face. Carl killed Corey.

"Why?"

She didn't answer.

"What's your name?"

"Sophia," she replied, wiping at her eyes.

His eyes widened, "Herschel," said with a small smile.

* * *

Rick, Daryl, and Michonne went to Woodbury. That left Sophia to meet the others. Glenn was alive, which was nice. He was now "married" to Herschel's daughter Maggie. Beth was Maggie's sister. Apparently Andrea never made it there.

She heard what happened to Dale, Shane and T-Dog while she was gone.

"So um...How'd you make it?" Carol asked.

"I was in the woods. The people I was with just heard me. It went from there. Pat was the leader, Abby was his wife, her sister Becky, her boyfriend Dan, and Pat and Abby's sons Corey...Jason, and Gage,"

"Ok so how'd that work out?"

"Becky died a few months after I met them. Walker. Pat was giving me target practice a while later...I shot him by accident. Merle found us, took us to Woodbury, Pat died. Abby died not too long ago and it sounds like Carl killed Corey,"

Carol's eyes widened at how quickly she said all that., "He killed him?"

"Sounds like it...And I got my first period in the woods,"

"Anything else happen?"

"I know 'bout the birds and the bees now,"

"Oh thank god,"

"What?"

"You know what," Carol said, laughing.

Beth walked in and Carol stifled her laughter.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

Carl walked in and Sophia just looked down at her feet, trying not to glare at him. He had killed him. She didn't care if it was out of self defense, he still killed him.

* * *

A little later that day, Rick and them returned...With buses of people. Sophia stood outside, hoping to see Dan, Jason and Gage.

"Karen!" she said.

"What is it?"

"Do you know what happened to Dan and-"

"They all died. The Governor just killed everybody. I was lucky enough to make it. Andrea died too,"

Sophia exhaled slowly and tried her hardest to avoid crying. Everybody who kept her alive that entire time was dead.

Everybody.

* * *

 **A.N.: So this is officially the longest chapter I've EVER written. So now we've got the big mamba jamba out of the way. I had the idea for Corey being "that kid" since like, chapter 2 xD Ok, but now we can work on other things... Also, don't think this is a two chapter in a day thing, I wrote the previous one last night and uploaded it this morning.**

 **thedarkpokemaster: Yeah...I didn't keep the prisoners alive. I thought Axel had potential, but I don't know what I would've done with him. And I don't know the other's names. I liked your predictions though.**

 **Nia: I thought Sophia's death had a lot to do with Carol's character development as well. That's why I didn't want her coming back so soon. I figured that if she came back at around prison time, Carol would already be building up her bad-assery xD**

 **Ok, I'll update soon (but I really need to update my other fic), and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: THIS is super awesome! So I saw this thing on Pinterest saying you can read the Walking Dead comics for free! No download, no sign up, first issue and onward. I started reading it and it's so cool! Just Google** ** _Walking Dead Hellocomic._** **I hit issue #30 something. I would prefer to actually touch the paper, but now the amount of fucks I give is down to zero. Anyways, chapter 8!**

* * *

Sophia had heard about what happened to Shane. Everyone kept talking to her to try and calm her down. Everybody she knew for the past ten months was dead and there wasn't anything she could've done about it.

"What's wrong with you?" Carl asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she replied. One minute she was up and talking and the next she was acting like she had nothing to live for.

"You sure?"

She just looked down at the concrete. People were flooding the prison. It had only been two days, but they were everywhere!

"I don't want to make you talk about something you don't want to talk about-"

"Then why do you keep asking questions?!" She snapped at him. Her voice echoed. He was a little taken aback by her sudden outburst.

He didn't say anything else and just walked away. He didn't get it. She hadn't spoken to him since she showed up. They used to be such good friends for the short amount of time they had before she had gone missing. Dammit, he had gotten shot looking for her and she basically told him to go fuck off.

Of course he didn't know what she went through while she was gone.

* * *

Rick was over by the gate talking to Herschel, Carol, and Maggie. Herschel wanted to start growing crops. With the amount of people they had already and that number could double within the year. Food was their number one priority. They split up and went in directions.

* * *

"I said that when your boy heals and you find that girl that you have to-"

"But we ain't found her!"

"That's just it! You ain't found her and there ain't no chance of finding her!"

"Herschel, you're a man of reason. Do you see her?" Rick said pointing at Carol, who was watching them argue while wiping her eyes.

"Carol, I'm sorry, but I just can't let you stay here,"

"She could still be out there," she murmured.

"My wife's pregnant," Rick stated in a panic.

"Congratulations, now I'm sorry but y'all have to be out of here by tomorrow,"

"You can't do this,"

The man had walkers in barn and his excuse was his son was in there.

* * *

"You asshole!" Lori screamed, marching towards Herschel.

"Lori, no!" Rick shouted. "Stop it!"

"You can't just throw us out! It's your fault your son's dead!"

Shane rushed over to the barn, axe in hand, and swung it against the lock repeatedly.

"Shane, no, stop it!" Maggie screamed.

It was too late. Walkers made their way into the sunlight, only to be shot in the head.

* * *

Lori was about six or seven months along. They still hadn't found anything that could give them an idea on whether or not Sophia was dead. Even if she did make it, they would never find her. For anything, she could be in Kentucky if she were still alive.

All these things plagued Carol's thought process. She dreamt about her daughter often. Usually it would be where they would find her being eaten alive or her being a walker. It was very rarely finding her alive. When it was, she would always wake up and cry because she _d_ _idn't know._

Maybe Shane was right. Maybe they were just wasting their time looking for her. Hell, they stopped the search about a month after the farm.

She couldn't think like that. She had to have faith. It was her daughter after all.

But a part of her strongly believed she was dead. Her baby girl was _weak_ and she _knew_ it.

* * *

They found a Wal-Mart. They decided to get better sheets for their beds. They didn't really match, but that was fine-

Judith was crying.

Oh dear.

"Hey could you just umm...Take her for a minute?" Beth asked Sophia. "I gotta..."

She had unintentionally nodded in response. She carefully placed the crying baby into the girl's arms.

Oh dear.

She had never held a baby before. In fact, she really never had been around babies a whole lot.

Oh god.

"Uhh, somebody, please?" She cried. Judith was wailing. She tried to move her arms in a more comfortable way.

Oh shit.

Why wasn't anybody coming?

Rick came by and gently took his daughter from the girl.

"Beth just came over an-"

"No need to explain,"

He walked away, bouncing the infant lightly, calming her down.

She didn't know why, but she felt like a pest. Like she didn't belong and that they didn't need her to come back. They were doing just fine without her, thinking she was dead not thinking about her at all.

Her other group didn't make her feel like that. Her other group made her feel welcome.

Now she was back with her mother (who changed), with Carl (who changed), with Rick (who changed).

Everybody changed. They were probably thinking the same thing about her, but still.

She didn't really know what to do at the prison. She felt like she was supposed to be doing something, but she didn't know what she would be doing. Her and her old group were always on the move until Woodbury. Everything went to shit at Woodbury.

Didn't she want to be back with Momma though?

Didn't she have that yearning? That feeling in your chest that just wants something so _dearly._

Now it seemed like she didn't want to come back at all.

* * *

 **A.N.: Ok, so I think I'm going to do another time jump next chapter. I don't really know what I would do in that time, so there we go.**

 **thedarkpokemaster: You were right indeed! You saw throught my cunning plan. I for some reason really want to show Sophia's thought process and how she takes everything. I did decided to do "the thing" with flashbacks on Rick's group. I know it's not a lot, but heh.**

 **Don 77: Thank you so much, glad you like it! I wanted a little happy moment in there. Later on, I do want to make things less happy, I guess.**

 **Ok, so as I'm never going to stop saying: I'll be sure to update soon and please review!**

 **(Reviews are mega motivation!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: So I've been forced to resort to the episodes instead of doing it by memory. Oh, and I realized I've been spelling Hershel's name wrong! I've always spelled it with a _c._ I'm trying to figure this shit out! It's hard... Anyways, chapter 9!**

* * *

A couple months had passed and Sophia still hadn't spoken to people casually. She was shy, that wasn't exactly a big deal. Problem was, she didn't do well when they were in large groups. Every time she was in one, her heart would stammer in her chest, she would feel as if she were going to pass out, she'd sweat. Thankfully, she didn't get caught in these large groups often.

Rick seemed to start "playing farmer," as Carl called it. She didn't talk to him much. He would try and talk to _her,_ but when he did, she didn't pay too much attention. She _wanted_ to forget about what he did, but she couldn't. It frustrated her on so many levels. She was frustrating _herself._

Surprisingly, she didn't talk to Daryl much. He talked to her once about a month after she came back to tell her that he found her doll back at the farm. Besides that, he didn't talk to her, she didn't talk to him.

Even though she was her mother, and she loved her dearly, she didn't enjoy talking to Carol. That was one of the other things that caused her to be frustrated with herself about. No, she was _angry_ about it. She didn't even like being with her own mother after they had been separated for nearly a whole year! But every time they did talk, she always put on a happy face.

Michonne, Daryl, Tyreese, Sasha, Beth's boyfriend (whatever his name was), and Bob went on a run. They said something about going to a Big Spots or something.

They came back about two hours later saying Beth's boyfriend (what was his name?) got bit. They also said walkers were hanging by their intestines from the ceiling, which seemed odd, but she didn't feel like asking.

Somebody was screaming. She didn't know which cell block it was coming from, but more people started screaming as well. Everybody was running around in a panic. Could she help? She was complaining to herself _about_ herself for not doing anything.

She got up and walked swiftly towards the screaming. When she reached D, she saw people frantically running around and walkers aattacking people. She grabbed a hold of her knife, but she couldn't really move. Somebody shoved her aside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Daryl shouted. It wasn't really a question. Before she could answer, he had already gone to assist somebody else.

A walker nearly knocked her over. She was pushed up against the wall. She had one hand on its neck, trying to push it away, and the other trying to get her knife in position. Rick ran by and stabbed the walker in the temple before she could kill it herself.

She went against her original idea to help and turned around.

* * *

So apparently that Patrick kid got sick and died. Now other people were getting sick, too.

"Lizzie and Mika's dad died. He told me to take care of them like my own," Carol told Sophia. "If they talk to you, or if you talk to them, be nice."

"Ok, Momma,"

"Lizzie doesn't really understand the walkers. She sees them more as people,"

"Why?"

"I don't know, but she doesn't get it. She doesn't see them for what they are,"

"Ok,"

* * *

Karen and David had coughs. They were taken to the A block so they wouldn't get anyone else sick. Dr. S and Hershel said so. About two days later though, Tyreese had found them burnt to a crisp. He and Rick got into a fight about it.

* * *

Michonne, Daryl, Bob, and Tyreese went out to get medicine for the sick people they had quarantined in block A.

"You're going to have to go with the kids in quarantine. Can't risk you getting sick,"

"I'm not gonna get sick,"

"Can't take any chances. Besides, Carl will be there,"

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"I thought you two were friends,"

"He killed Corey. He acts like he didn't do anything wrong,"

"Did you tell him that that's who he killed?"

She shook her head.

"Maybe you should tell him,"

She nodded.

* * *

Lizzie, Mika, and Sophia were standing in front of the gate, looking at the walkers. After thinking about it, they all kinda looked alike. It was probably because they were all blonde. They weren't going to quarantine right away, so they just stood outside for a little while.

"Why do they do that?" Mika asked randomly.

"I dunno," Sophia said, trying to be "social."

"They look sad," Lizzie stated. "I feel sad for them."

"Right," Sophia murmured.

* * *

She had started reading that copy of _Carrie_ Abby had given her at that library. She didn't like thinking about her. Every time she did, she always questioned whether or not she really did love Momma.

She realized why Abby had told her that she would probably want to wait to read that one. Even though she was almost 14, the words on the paper shocked her in some ways.

Reading still wasn't her thing, but it was a form of entertainment. Also, it decreased the likelihood of people trying to make conversation with her. Not that she didn't want to talk to people, she just didn't like initiating conversations, she had a fear in the back of her head that they would judge her, she didn't want people to perhaps witness her blush, sweat, tremble, hear her voice shake, even entering a room where people were already seated made her uncomfortable. If she were to talk to someone, she would think about every little movement she made, every little thing she said and dwell on it for the rest of the day. Besides that, she was _fine._

She needed something to do while she was in isolation.

* * *

Lizzie had gotten sick. She took herself to cell block A with Glenn and the other sick people.

Momma and Rick were also going to go on a run go get medicine even though Daryl and the others were already out for that reason. But Momma had said they didn't know when they would be back so that meant her and Rick needed to go to houses and look.

* * *

Rick came back without Momma. Sophia felt her blood boiling in her veins and she tried to resist the urge to slap Rick across the face. Why did he leave her? She didn't do anything wrong. First he tells her to keep the goddamn sun on her left shoulder and then he leaves Momma behind!

* * *

The others returned with the supplies the sick people needed. Glenn and Sasha were better. They had some problem with walkers at the gates. Apparently that was situated.

How was Sophia getting this information? Carl would ramble on and on about what was going on. He would tell her about a new Pringle flavor if they were still being made.

Everything seemed to be ok. They were out of quarantine, except for a few people still in block A.

"Sophia," Rick said suddenly, interrupting her moment of silence.

"Your mom," he started, "she needed to go. She has food and water and a car-"

"Why did you leave her?"

He knelt down to get closer and whispered, "She killed Karen and David."

"So?"

His eyes widened in shock at her response.

"I couldn't have her stay here. She-"

"How could you do that!?" Her voice cracked at the word "could."

Tears started running down her face. Rick stood up and pulled her into a hug. Her arms were limp at her sides as she sobbed into the man's chest.

He let her go and knelt back down. He looked at her straight in the eyes. Her face was red as a tomato.

"I wanted to give this back to you," he said, handing her her pistol.

* * *

Something shook. Sophia didn't know what it was, but something was going on. She went outside and saw everybody gathered by the gates...And the Governor. She had thought she would never see him again. He had a tank. Rick, Tyreese, and Daryl came out as well.

"Rick," the Governor said, "we need to talk."

"It's not up to me anymore," Rick said. "There's a council now. They run this place."

"Hershel on that council?" The old man was brought out, hands tied behind his back and on his knees. "What about Michonne? Is she on the council, too?" They brought her out too. He took her sword and went back over to Hershel.

"I don't make the decisions anymore!"

"You're making decisions today, Rick. Come down here, let's have that talk."

Rick looked reluctant to go down there and "talk." He told Carl something and left.

Fear built up in Sophia. Anything could happen. They could all die right then and there. She jumped when she felt something pressed against her back. She turned around and saw Daryl handing her a rifle.

The Governor and Rick "talked" for about five more minutes. He was telling him that there was enough room for all of them and that they could all live together in peace. The Governor muttered something and slammed Michonne's sword against Hershel's neck. Screams erupted from Maggie and Beth's throats. They shot their rifles rapidly, with little thought.

Sophia shot her gun as well. She was nervous. She hadn't shot one in a couple of months and she wasn't all too familiar with bigger guns.

Everybody started running around like headless chickens when the tank drove over the fences.

Like the others, she too, ran around like a headless chicken. She saw people running away. Leaving. Is that where they were at now? Were they being forced to leave. She probably had to leave, too. She ran inside, located her cell, grabbed her backpack, stuffed random clothes and shit in there. She already had a first-aid kit in it. Momma told her to keep one with her.

She put it on her back, grabbed her rifle and ran back outside.

 _Oh God no._

She didn't want to go. She knew she would get separated from them again. But Momma was already gone. What if she found her? That childlike frustration built up inside her. That _no, I don't wanna_ feeling. She saw more people coming and going and ran towards the woods. Some random area. She felt sick to her stomach. She didn't want to go.

She knew she would never see them again. She knew she would probably die by herself. But that would be the end of it.

* * *

 **A.N.: Whoo-ee! THIS is the longest chapter I've ever written! That's a first. Ok, so I have a very good idea on what I'm going to do next, but I have this awful feeling Negan's gonna show up before chapter 25 xD**

 **thedarkpokemaster: I wouldn't really say Rick doesn't trust her, but he just isn't seeing IT. Daryl isn't taking Sophia in, kinda because I don't see that going on AND I've noticed that the majority of the Sophia lives fics include him caring about her. I think just because he was looking for her, doesn't mean that he's going to comfort her...Or hook up with her mom.**

 **jennet: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I always appreciate reviews.**

 **Ok, so I reached the 50th issue of the comic and it was very stressful. Very good, I love it, but very stressful. Ok, so I'll update soon and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.: Ok, so I've already had everything figured out up until Grady Memorial. After that, I'm going to need to think...Well, I already have this weird habit of thinking about upcoming chapters whilst showering. Ok...Chapter 10!**

* * *

Sophia couldn't stop running. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop. She just went straight. She ran past a few walkers, not bothering to kill them. She was trying to think about where she would stay for the night.

She was going to die by herself. The only time she had been alone was that little bit of time before she met Pat and Abby in the woods. That was it. She had been taken care of the entire time. She'd been behind walls, she had spent many nights in houses, she had slept in a minivan and libraries, and all those times, she had been with people.

Once she caught sight of a road, she came to a stop.

Everything that had just happened came flooding through her head. Her legs went limp and she dropped down to the ground. Her heart was beating abnormally fast and she _felt_ lost. She had that childhood feeling you get when you're in the store and you don't see your parents.

She wept, she wasn't sobbing, but weeping. She let out a scream-like sound and coughed.

She just realized walkers probably heard that and were going to investigate.

She didn't want to get up. She wanted to stay in her ball form.

But she didn't want to die, did she?

She pushed herself up with the help of her hands and the ground.

The heat was getting to her. The humidity was nearly unbearable. She felt as if she couldn't breathe.

She picked up her rifle and readjusted her backpack.

A walker groaned and made its way over to her. She positioned her gun and pulled the trigger.

 _Click._

Nothing.

Empty.

She turned it around and smashed the walker's head into a tree with the butt of the gun.

She wiped the mushy bits off on the tree. She didn't want that stuff on her.

She walked along the road, stopping every now and then to catch her breath.

She didn't know what she was thinking, wearing a long sleeved shirt. She knew how the weather was that time of year.

After about maybe a half an hour of walking, she came across a neighborhood. It looked nice. It had white houses and blue-ish grey roofs. She walked along, looking for one that could've been trustworthy.

She found one. She stepped onto the porch and turned the doorknob. It was locked.

Of course.

She flipped over the welcome mat, and there was indeed, a key.

She wondered what possessed the owners to put the key in such an obvious, yet undetectable spot.

She put the key in the hole and turned it.

The interior was lovely. Floral wallpaper and light yellow curtains covering the windows. The stairs were directly in front of the front door. She closed the it behind her. The living room had a light blue couch and a brown recliner against the wall.

She found a bathroom door, which was right by the stairs and the front door.

She opened it.

Nothing.

Clear.

The kitchen, which was located past the dining room, which was by the living room, wasn't fully stocked, but it had enough food to last her a while.

The upstairs was what worried her the most.

Bathroom.

Clear.

Bedroom.

Clear.

Another bedroom.

Two (seemingly) elderly corpses were on a queen sized bed, gunshots through their foreheads. She investigated another bathroom, which had a door from the bedroom. Another corpse was in the bathtub. A pistol was on a bath mat and an arm hung over the edge of the tub. The corpse had a gunshot through the temple.

The stench was horrendous.

She picked up the gun and exited the rooms and went back to the hall.

She thought about moving the bodies and taking them outside.

 _But that would be a lot of work._

Besides, she would be gone in maybe a day or two.

She went back into that bathroom and grabbed a can of Febreeze and sprayed it throughout the entire bedroom and bath.

As it was nearing night, Sophia went into the kitchen and searched for something to eat. She wanted to save other things for later.

She found a can of baked beans and a fondue set.

The fondue set was just a ceramic bowl with something to hold a tealight candle and the bowl.

She put the beans in the bowl. She searched the drawers for a lighter. Once found, she lit the candle and placed it carefully in its holder. She stirred the beans with a spoon every now and then, wanting it to cook faster.

The beans were a success. It took longer than desired for them to cook, but it was worth it.

She went up to what must've been the guest bedroom. She put her backpack down on a chair in the corner of the room along with the rifle. The bed was still neatly made.

Did she lock the door?

She rushed downstairs and checked.

Nope.

She locked it and headed back upstairs.

It was very dark. She had a flashlight with her. She changed into a pair of clothes she found in the dresser drawer. She didn't exactly feel safe, but she felt safe enough to climb underneath the covers.

Once her head hit the pillow, she remembered the events of the day. Not that she wasn't thinking of them at all, just not heavily.

She was alone again. She regretted all of the feelings she had when she reunited with Momma. Was this her punishment for feeling the way she did? When she had first arrived at the prison, she was happy to be back. She was somewhat social, like she was when she was away. But overtime, any progress she had made of being social and talkative had gotten lost. She had just become awkward around other people. She didn't understand it. She didn't understand _herself._

* * *

 **A.N.: Yeah, so I know not much happened here, but it's just a starter. Next chapter I will want to jump to maybe Carol a little bit. Just to touch on her a little. I also got super distracted writing this! I ended up listening to the Grease soundtrack (the original) and it made things difficult.**

 **thedarkpokemaster: Even though Sophia wasn't really all too grateful to be back with Carol, what Rick did was a surefire guarantee to piss her off. How do you figure shit out? o.0**

 **Don 77: I like that. "A shock of a chapter" Thank you so much! You're gonna have to see with the whole Lizzie Mika thing. I musn't tell.**

 **Ok, so I'll update soon and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.: So I don't think I'll be updating my other fic for a while (I'm lacking motivation) so I'll just be focusing on this for a while, which I think I'll enjoy more.**

* * *

When Sophia first woke up, it was pitch black. She didn't have a watch so she couldn't check what time it was. She didn't get out of bed, she just laid there, waiting to go back to sleep. She wondered if anybody else made it out.

Wait.

That was a stupid idea.

There was no way in _hell_ they were all dead and _she_ of all people was the lone survivor.

She dwelled on this a bit longer. Especially Judith. She was just a baby. She didn't deserve to die. Nobody deserved to-

Well, some people.

When morning came, the sun was incredibly bright. It had shone in Sophia's eyes, forcing her to awaken.

She thought about getting out of bed. It didn't really seem pleasing. She used to be a morning person...Or at least she didn't dread getting out of bed when she was younger.

She caught herself falling back asleep and forced her eyes open. She threw the covers off of her and groaned when she turned over to her side. She threw her legs onto the floor and sat up. She put her shoes on and went downstairs. She grabbed a box of Corn Flakes and sat down on the couch. She reached into the bag and ate a handful. She thought about getting a bowl of water for the cereal, but then realized that that seemed gross.

She heard something outside. It sounded like talking. She went back upstairs and moved the curtains aside. She didn't want to risk being seen by bad people by looking out the window downstairs.

Outside was a group of men. All men. Some bearded, tall and lanky, some short and fat. One skinny guy had a bow and another man, who appeared to be leading them all, had a pretty vest and boots.

They didn't have any women with them. That's what scared her. Bad people.

She closed the curtains and went into the bathroom with her backpack. She looked into the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of painkillers. Under the sink, she found feminine hygiene product, which she took.

Wait, if the people on that bed were old, then why did she have tampons? Maybe the woman in the bathtub lived with them.

She stuffed the items into her backpack along with some Neosporin and band-aids. She already had some in the first-aid kit at the bottom of her pack, but it was good to be stocked up.

Wait, was she leaving?

Maybe those were good people.

But maybe they weren't.

* * *

Carol drove in the station wagon Rick had given her. She was heading back to the prison. She had told him that she wasn't leaving without Lizzie, Mika and Sophia. That was _her_ daughter and those girls were _her_ responsibility.

She saw the smoke before she saw the fire. Once she saw the prison, fear swept over her. She then caught a glimpse of the tanks.

Who the fuck had a tank?!

The chances of the girls still being there were slim.

She would then just have to hope they were all still alive

* * *

The car had run out of gas and Carol was going on foot. It wasn't a problem, she just couldn't stop worrying.

Sophia was probably dead by now.

She only made it because of those people who took her in.

That woman acted as her mother. Somebody else took care of her daughter. Not that she wasn't grateful, she was overjoyed finding that she lived. She just...She knew she was weak. If she was still alive, she had a chance of getting stronger.

That or she would just die.

She heard a cry. A baby's cry.

She went towards the sound.

She saw two blonde figures standing in the woods.

"Carol!" One of them said.

Mika.

The younger girl ran to the woman and hugged her. The other blonde, Lizzie, took notice and gasped. She was carrying Judith. The older girl made her way over Carol, who took the crying baby from her arms.

"I knew you would make it," Mika said.

"Yeah," Lizzie agreed enthusiastically.

"You guys alone?"

"Tyreese was with us. He told us to stay here," Lizzie said.

Carol, with Judith on her hip, led the two girls out of woods. Well they made it. That was confirmed.

But what if Sophia was with somebody else from the group?

Just because they were separated didn't mean that they were all by themselves.

Tyreese was surrounded by walkers. Dead ones.

Carol shouted, "Hey!"

He turned around, they exchanged a few words, nothing much. They all walked off together, staying on the train tracks.

* * *

After the deaths of Lizzie and Mika, Carol's hopes for Sophia's survival were diminishing. She had failed to take care of the two girls whose father told them to take care of. That somehow made her strongly believe her daughter had died.

Tyreese kept telling her that there was hope, that there was still a chance. Of course, he was just trying to be optimistic.

She still couldn't believe what Lizzie did. She had killed her own sister without blinking an eye.

And then Carol had to kill her. She killed a little girl that she was supposed to take care of as her own.

But Tyreese kept saying there was still hope for her daughter.

* * *

 **A.N.: Right, so I'm glad I got the Carol thing out of the way. It's an extra thing to write and I don't want to write only two chapters and then they're back together. I'm still thinking about what's gonna go down with Negan in this.**

 **thedarkpokemaster: I would definitely say Sophia blames herself for a lot of what's happened. And a lot of that Ed and the other group, you could say, has caused her some anxiety or something. And as for the Rick thing, the trust thing is definitely a problem. I too, have had many bad experiences of bottling the emotions up. I personally have little "hiccups" with that bottle and Sophia's going to have to let it out. I still wanna know, how do you understand this so well!?**

 **FwuffyUnicorn: You're kidding! I remember when the show first started and I wasn't allowed to watch it. My dad would tease me sometimes because my name is one of the character's xD But that's so funny! I don't know why I picked "Corey" of all the names, but heh, it grew on me.**

 **Don 77: Well getting shocked is cool. Sophia does care about Judith, but that could be said because she's a baby and it's natural to care about babies. I don't really know what to say to you without spoiling anything o.0 That's my biggest fear.**

 **werty: I saw that spelling mistake and I was kicking myself about it afterwards because I have troubles letting go of stupid things like that. The whole time jump thing was part of my master plan. I thought about doing something like a "Six Months Earlier" or whatever, but I didn't feel like it. As lazy as that sounds, I figured you all would get it. I've read books that have done worse with that, trust me. Anyways, thank you for reading and I'm glad you like it!**

 **So I'll update soon and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.: So the comics are actually helping me think of what to do with my other fic. I know this is kinda off topic, but I might update that one soon. I think soon. I hope so xD There is a scene in this chapter that is more M rated. So when you see an X, you might want to skip it until you see another X. Some of you may be thinking I should just change the rating of this, but I'm not going to change the rating of the entire fic because of one scene.**

* * *

Sophia exhaled and turned her back from the window. She was going to have to leave. She was going to leave anyways, just not so soon. She looked at her backpack on the bed. Glared at it.

She put it on and grabbed her rifle. She went downstairs and looked straight at the door. She placed her hand on the knob.

Just turn it. That's all she had to do.

What if she got shot when she opened the door? She could just step out like nothing's going on and she gets shot.

Or worse.

She just turned it.

Locked.

She forgot about that. She unlocked it and opened the door. She stepped outside, locked it and put the key back under the mat.

She felt exposed. She ran off of the porch and out of the neighborhood.

She wanted to see these men though.

Jesus, that was an idiotic idea.

She walked back into the neighborhood and went behind one of the houses. She poked her head out and saw one of the men, the one with the vest and boots, eating a can of something, maybe peaches, on the porch.

He was probably going to see her. She turned away and exited the neighborhood.

Oh god, she was an idiot.

Something bad could've happened.

She just walked along the road. All the roads in Georgia seemed to be the same. Her legs got tired after how ever long it had been. Maybe an hour. She stopped occasionally and just sat down, trying not to exhaust herself.

She passed by a couple places now and then.

It got dark. It took maybe an hour or two for the sun to go down.

How long did she sleep? Goodness, maybe until about 4 or 5 in the afternoon.

She had passed a motel not too long before. She should've stopped there earlier.

She turned around and walked back. It took her roughly fifteen minutes to get there, with the help of power walking.

She went into the office and looked at the keys. She grabbed one off of the wall and looked for Room 11.

She unlocked the door and was happy to find no walkers or dead bodies in the room. She locked it and placed the gun on a chair with her pack. She plopped herself onto the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sophia had her hair in her mouth when she woke up. The sun was shining through the curtains. She gagged and swiped her hair out of her face. She got up and picked up her backpack and gun and unlocked the door. She went outside and looked at the cars in the parking lot.

She could probably use one of those!

She went up to a white one and opened the door.

First try.

She dumped her things into the passenger seat and sat in the driver's side.

It felt odd sitting there. She was used to sitting in the backseat for so long.

Shit!

The keys!

Sophia shifted in her seat, looking for the keys. She adjusted the pistol she had in her pants.

Nope.

She looked down at the floorboard and saw them lying there. She picked them up and put the car key in the thing. She forgot what it was called. She turned it and the engine started. Her heart began pounding. She was probably going to crash into something.

She put the vehicle into reverse and put her hands on the wheel. She stepped on the gas pedal lightly. The car moved and she quickly removed her foot with a squeal.

She assured herself that everything was fine and put her foot back on the pedal. She pressed her foot against it and turned the car around. She exited the driveway and went straight on the road. Not making any sudden turns or stops.

She stopped at a dollar store and grabbed two water bottles (there was only two left), a pack of beef jerky, a flashlight, and batteries.

She turned the car off on the road a while after it got dark. She looked in the glove compartment. The only CDs there were Crystal Gayle's Greatest Hits or whatever.

She fell asleep in her seat with the beef jerky in her lap. She heard the click of the car door opening and she was pulled out of the vehicle and onto the floor.

"Well look what we've got here!" A man said.

Her eyes widened when she recognized him as the man from that neighborhood.

 **X**

A strange man climbed on top of her.

"Should we save her?" The man asked.

"For what?"

"For later." The man chuckled.

She squirmed underneath him.

The men circled around them.

"Hey, I wanna have a go at her!" One of the other men said.

"Relax! There's no claim on her and we'll all get our turn."

Claim? What the hell did that mean?

The man on top of her got out a knife. He put his free hand on her chest, pushing her down.

"Please! Just...I won't do nothing-"

"Shh shh shh. Now honey, don't make any sounds."

The other men laughed in the background.

The man on top of her collected his knife and put it in front of her face. She whimpered at the sight of the blade. The man chuckled. He moved his knife lower, more towards her nether regions.

Oh god.

She knew what was going to happen.

He put down his knife and undid her pants, one hand still holding her down. Her gun fell on the ground, nobody noticed.

He adjusted himself by resting his knees on her legs, which had been kicking at him frantically.

He slid his hand down in her underwear, and touched her in that area... While the others watched. One of them was even jerking off.

She was crying, and he shushed her as if she were a child. Only thing was, she basically was still one.

He removed his hand from her underwear to undo his pants, for which he needed both hands. He took his other hand off of her chest.

He was going to fuck her. He was going to rape her and the others probably would before they would kill her.

X

She started crying at the thought. She was shushed again.

She noticed her gun on the ground.

Sophia panicked and quickly reached for the pistol and shot once in the air. The men got distracted. The man sliced her side. She shot again at the man's stomach. She shot again. The man fell over and she sat up and shot another man and two times more randomly. She attempted to quickly get up and get into the car. She closed the door and locked it, the other doors were already locked. She turned the key to start the vehicle up.

One of the men broke the window on the passenger's side, but the car had stared and she slammed her foot on the pedal.

She drove for about a mile or two. She made any turn possible, not wanting those men to find her again. The one on top of her was definitely dead. The other one probably got shot in the chest or something. There was probably eight or nine of them and she probably killed two of them.

But they tried to rape her.

She stopped the car. She started sobbing and snot was flowing out of her nose and her throat hurt. She lifted her shirt and looked at the cut on her side. The blood was seeping through the fabric.

She pulled her pants back up without getting out of the car. She grabbed the backpack, which was ignored, and got out the first-aid kit. She got a cotton ball and hydrogen peroxide. She soaked the cotton ball in the peroxide and pressed it against the wound.

She winced. The area bubbled a little, which was a good sign. The wound was about 4 inches long. She grabbed the largest band-aid she could find, but it was just a little too small. It was good enough. She got gauze and wrapped it around her waist to keep the band-aid there.

She shuddered at the thought of what they would've done to her. They could've done anything to her. Absolutely anything they wanted.

She couldn't sleep. She didn't want to run out of gas, so she just sat in her seat until the sun came up.

* * *

 **A.N.: Alright, so for those of you who did read the part that was kinda sorta sectioned off, I hope it wasn't lame or perhaps too disturbing. I did NOT enjoy writing that particular scene, but I think it was important.**

 **thedarkpokemaster: I completely forgot about Pete! Oh my god, thank you for reminding me! Yes, he definitely will remind Sophia of Ed in more than one way.**

 **Don 77: I intentionally didn't do much with the Carol part of last chapter _because_ I wanted to show her thoughts and feelings about the stuff. The Beth thing...Um... (spoiler alert) that bitch gonna die. The death was stupid, but so was her character. I don't wanna piss anybody off, but her existence in the show was lame and she didn't do shit. I don't want to go on a long ass thing about why I hated her character, and I could, but I won't because she died in the show and I don't know what I would do with her if I left her death out. But trust me, she was overrated.**

 **Ok, so I'll update soon and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.: Sorry it's been a while. I had a migraine that lasted two freaking days! I had more motivation while I was in agony, but I didn't want to half-ass anything. Ooh, but I'm caught up with the comics now! I need to separate that from the show. Over ten years of comics in less than two weeks. No shame. A literal binge read.**

* * *

The inside of the car was warm. The sun was out. Sophia woke up with a jump, like in the movies. She looked down at her bloodied shirt, some of the fabric was stiff and due to drying. She lifted it and noticed that she had bled through the bandages. She felt something damp on the seat... Then she noticed that she had bled on the upholstery. She banged her head against the steering wheel and wept, feeling a pit of emptiness in her stomach.

She swore repeatedly and grabbed her backpack. She exited the car with her supplies and a different pair of pants and underwear. Her jeans had been ruined. She did her business and changed. She changed her shirt, knowing she would fiddle around with the rip.

She grabbed the car keys and went to the trunk, popped it open, hoping to find maybe a towel or a blanket. There was a plastic grocery bag with some pitiful blankets. She grabbed one that had some holes in it and shut the trunk. She placed the blanket on the seat so that it would cover the bloodied area.

She pulled out the first-aid kit and removed her bandage. The wound looked awful. Some spots were dry and stabbing a little while others still looked fresh. She tended to the area, trying her hardest to avoid infection. The peroxide stung, of course.

She was amazed that those men hadn't found her again in the night. She still was confused about them saying "claimed." Did they want to keep her? Either way, she was lucky enough to get away and sleep for a few hours without them finding her.

She started the car up again and drove off. She was god awful at driving. She kept swerving off like a drunk person, but she was going at a decent speed. She was cramping like mad, which didn't help her driving.

She had gone past a sign. She stepped on the brakes and exited the vehicle. It said something about a safe place called Terminus. It sounded nice. A big 80% of her wanted to go and see, but the other 20% believed it wasn't safe.

 _But the others are probably going._

But she couldn't risk it.

She went back to the car and drove a while longer until she ran out of gas. If she found another car, she would be great.

But she didn't have another car.

And she wouldn't find another car because she was just driving on what seemed like that same goddamned road for hours.

Because of that, she was on foot for the next couple of days. The weather was getting that chill again. She thought heavily about looking for that Terminus place. She kept going against the idea, under the impression that they were just a bunch of rapists like those men or if it was going to be Woodbury all over again.

One day, she saw smoke. That could've been anything. She decided to ignore it and try not to make a mountain out of a mole hill.

But she did hear something before she saw the smoke.

Ignore it.

She kept going along the road awhile longer. The road wasn't doing her any good so she just decided to go in the woods. She hadn't been off of the road in a while, so it was interesting. She wasn't sure where she was going or what she was doing until she came across a pathway.

Then she saw a church.

A fucking church.

She slowly made her way to the doors and prepared herself to open the doors.

Wait, it wasn't that big of a deal.

She threw them open and to her surprise, she saw Carl and Tyreese.

She stood frozen and they did too until Carl rushed over and pulled her into a hug. He smelled like shit. She probably didn't smell too great herself, but still. Tyreese, who was holding Judith, was the first to speak. "Your mom's alive."

That statement brought tears to Sophia's eyes and Carl released her.

"They're all out with a priest looking for supplies." Tyreese said.

"There's more?" She asked. Her voice was a little raspy. Probably from not talking for the last couple of days.

"There's a few new people, but everyone's alive."

She nodded.

"Your mom was worried about you the entire time."

"How'd you find her?"

"She found me and Judith, actually," he replied with a small smile. "I'm glad she did."

They all sat in the pews and waited for the others to return.

It took a while, but they did eventually.

When Carol and Sophia saw each other, their eyes began to water and they embraced.

Rick had grown an actual beard. It made him look more serious. Sophia hoped that he felt like an ass, sending Momma away like that.

"I see there's someone new," a man said. The priest.

The church was nice. They all ate canned good and drank wine when it got dark. It was crowed. She felt uncomfortable being around so many people. A tall man with red hair and a handlebar mustache said that his friend with the mullet knew about a cure and that they were going to Washington D.C..

Sophia didn't really want a cure. She knew it wasn't up to her, but it wouldn't bring anybody back. They wouldn't go back to their old selves. It probably wouldn't work anyways.

* * *

 **A.N.: I'm not proud of this chapter at all. This one was more difficult to write, as my thinking department has been shit lately. And this was really short, but it's out of the way.**

 **thethedarkpokemaster: Colder, indeed.**

 **Don 77: Ok, so I guess I did well writing it then. I did feel super uncomfortable while writing that chapter. As for the useless thing, I'm sorry I gave off that impression. I meant Beth's character did very little for the overall storyline. People in general shouldn't be called useless at all, so I apologize for giving off the wrong idea. I am an asshole bitch in real life sometimes, so it's not hard to come off that way even when I don't intend to.**

 **Guest: Beth's character was weird to begin with. Originally, Maggie was one of seven children and Beth wasn't one of them. So in the show, they eliminated five siblings, kept Shawn, and added Beth in. Now the reason why I never liked her was because she was just _there_ and then after the prison she magically becomes this strong character that manages to drink moonshine like water and then puckers her face like she tasted a lemon. The smell of real moonshine is supposed to take your breath away. Let alone the smell. My grandma knows stuff. Sophia had been abused by Ed and I really like psychological thrillers. That there, is why I prefer Sophia over Beth. Ok, so no to the BPD. More like social anxiety disorder. I even went on the google. I did intend this, mostly because if you've been abused your whole life and have witnessed your mother getting abused your whole life and then the zombie apocalypse hits and you get separated from your original group and meet up with a new group that's just a really nice group of people to then accidentally kill the leader and move to a town with a psychopath who kills four of the other people you've been with and you get back with your old group only to find that your friend from earlier on after the outbreak has killed the last remaining person from the group that has been nothing but nice to you, I think you would develop a mental disorder. Again, I really like psychological thrillers.**

 **Ok, so I will update when I can and please review.**


	14. I Screwed Up

**Guess what! I just finished writing chapter 14 and** ** _just_** **as soon as I was done writing it, I realized I forgot the part with the cannibals! When I was writing the ending A.N., I remembered Bob and it was a major shit show going on in my head! I just decided to be nice and let y'all know how fucky everything is in my brain now. I literally spent a week writing the wrong chapter! So I'll replace this chapter in a few days, so I won't be abandoning this or anything... Just my god. I think this says something about how little Bob did and how fucky my brain is! I really didn't enjoy writing the wrong chapter anyways. So I'll try and update soon xD Oh my god! Forgive me.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A.N.: Right, so I'm still pissed at myself for writing the wrong chapter, BUT it turned out god awful. So I'm not that upset about it.**

* * *

The little happy moment they all had quickly came to an end when they realized Bob was gone. Rick, Tyreese, and Sasha went to go look for him. Daryl and Carol were gone.

Great, so first Rick "Dick" Grimes decides to go leave Momma behind and then she goes off and leaves Sophia behind and takes Daryl as soon as they get back together!

Rick-Dick came back with Tyreese and Sasha and found nothing. They were then accusing Preacher Man of trying to kill them all.

Or maybe Momma and Daryl didn't leave on purpose. What if they all died with Bob?

Oh god, what if she did die?

That's probably what happened, she wouldn't just leave her daughter behind with random people. But they weren't random people, Momma trusted them.

But why would she leave? She didn't really have any reason to leave. Her heart sunk down to her stomach at the thought.

Preacher Man's bad. Preacher Man killed Momma and Daryl.

Sasha pulled out her knife.

"Wait!" Rosita screamed.

"Rosita, don't!" Abraham shouted.

"Sasha, put it away." Tyreese ordered.

"Who's out there?" She asked.

"I don't have anything to-" Preacher Man stammered.

"Where are our people?!" Sasha growled.

"Please, I don't have anything to do with this."

Sasha backed away slowly.

"Why'd you bring us here?" Rick asked.

"Please I-"

"You're working with someone?" Rick suggested.

"I'm alone, I'm alone... I was always alone."

"What about the woman in the food bank, Gabriel?"

That was his name! Sophia heard it before, but she forgot.

"What did you do to her? "You'll burn for this." That was for you, why? What are you going to burn for, Gabriel?" Rick-Dick aggressively grabbed a hold of Preacher Man's shirt. "What did you do? What did you do?!"

He finally said something.

"I always lock the doors at night. I always lock them... I always-" he began to sob. "They started coming, my congregation. Atlanta was bombed the night before and they were scared. They were- they were looking for a safe place. A place where they felt safe. And it was so early- so early. And the doors were still locked. You see... It was my choice." He began to nod. "There were so many of them and they were trying to pry the shutters and banging on the sidings, screaming at me. And so the dead came for them. Women... Children... Entire families calling my name as they were being torn apart... Begging me for mercy." He kept on crying. "Begging me for mercy. Damning me to Hell. I buried their bones. I buried them all. The Lord sent you here to finally punish me. I'm damned. I was damned before. I always lock the doors I always lock the doors" He curled himself into a ball and began rocking himself back and forth, still sobbing.

They heard whispering.

"There's something-" Glenn said, "-there's someone in the grass."

"Sasha!" Rick shouted.

"Bob!" She screamed running outside.

Walkers were snarling outside and gunshots were being fired as they carried him inside.

They shut the doors and placed him on the floor.

Sophia was grossed out a little by his leg. She knew it wasn't a big deal.

Wait, his leg got cut off and and it "wasn't a big deal?"

"I was in the graveyard... I was knocked out and when I woke up I was near a school or something... That guy, Gareth, he had five other people with him... And they were eating my leg right in front of me... Like it was nothing... All proud like they had it all figured out..." He said.

Wait no, they ate his leg. They didn't just cut it off for kicks.

She also needed to change her bandage. She hadn't done that since the day before.

"Did they have Daryl and Carol?" Rick asked.

Like he cared.

"Gareth said the drove off." He groaned.

"He's in pain, do we have anything?" Sasha asked.

"I think there are pill packets in the first-aid kit." Rosita said.

"Yeah."

"Save 'em." Bob said.

"No."

"Really." He shifted, wincing in pain, and pulled down his shirt to expose a bloody, fleshy bite on his shoulder.

Everyone looked at it in shock and sadness.

"Happened at the food bank."

Sophia was the only one who wasn't upset. She didn't know Bob, he got bit quite a while ago and didn't tell anyone, and they wanted to give him a going away party or some shit.

"It's okay." Sasha said quietly.

"There's a sofa in my office." Gabriel said. "I know it's not much, but..."

"Thank you." Sasha said.

"I got him." Tyreese said.

Judith started crying in her basket. Carl took it into one of the other rooms.

"Sophia," Rick said, getting her attention.

She looked over to him.

He just gestured for her to go with his son.

She slowly went over to grab her backpack from the pew and went to the room. She sat on the floor and began rummaging through her pack and got out the first-aid kit. She lifted her shirt enough to where she could tend to her would, but not enough to where she wouldn't end up flashing anybody.

She began unwrapping the gauze and peeled off the maxipad from it. She remembered their purpose was to absorb blood, so she put it on her side. And the blood kept seeping through the bandages.

The cut still looked gnarly. She got the peroxide again and tended to it.

"How'd that happen?" Carl asked, trying to calm Judith down.

"What?"

"Your cut."

"Do we really have to talk about it?"

"No, I'm just curious."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Great, now it's gonna be more obvious that _something_ happened.

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

Should've just said she cut herself by accident or something.

But he didn't ask any more questions, so that was good.

She stuck a new pad to the gauze and placed it against the wound.

"You sure you won't need that stitched up?" Carl asked.

"It's fine."

There was yelling outside of the room. It sounded like Abraham and Rick-Dick. Very loud yelling.

"You sure it's fine?"

"I'm sure."

She wrapped the gauze around her waist and put the things back in the kit, which she put back in the backpack.

He seemed like he wanted to make conversation with her, but he probably figured out that she doesn't want to talk.

There was no way in hell she was going to forget what he did. He didn't know what it was, but it still bothered her. It bothered her that she couldn't just tell him about Corey or anything, but instead she would just mope around.

Rick-Dick, Michonne, Abraham, Tara, Glenn, Maggie, and Sasha all left to go take care of the cannibals.

They were gone for a while and the others gathered in the office with Bob in case the cannibals did show up. They just sat there for a certain period of time, nobody was keeping track.

It was very dark inside, nearly pitch black. It sounded like somebody came in, or maybe a group of people.

"Well I guess you know we're here. And we know you're here." A man's voice, probably that Gareth guy, said. "We're armed so there's really no point in hiding anymore. We've been watching you, we know who's here. There's Bob, unless you've put him out of his misery already, Eugene, Rosita, Martin's good friend Tyreese, I think there's a Sophia, Carl, Judith."

How did they know she was there too? She didn't even try to go to Terminus!

But they were watching, dumbass.

"Rick and the rest walked out... With a lot of your guns. Listen, we don't know where you all are, but this isn't a big place! So let's just stop this now before things get more painful than they need to be. Look, you're behind one of these two doors and we have more than enough firepower to take them both down. Can't imagine that's what you all want. How about the priest? Father, you help us wrap this up and we'll let you walk free from this, just open the door and you can go."

Preacher Man looked like he was considering it. He tightened his grip on the rosary he held in his hands.

"You can take the baby with you. What do you say?"

Judith started crying.

Perfect! Perfect timing!

Gareth was talking, they just couldn't decipher whatever it was.

Then there were gunshots. Silenced gunshots, but they weren't completely silent.

"Put your guns on the floor." Another man commanded, it sounded like Rick-Dick.

"Rick, we'll fire right into that office. So _you_ just lower _your_ gun."

There was more silenced gunfire.

"Put your guns on the floor and kneel." Rick ordered.

There was inaudible speaking.

Tyreese got up to peek through the door. There were stabbing sounds that were almost squishy.

"It could've been us." Rick stated.

Everyone exited office and looked at the corpses on the floor. Except for Bob. He was still on the sofa.

"Did they eat Momma and Daryl?" Sophia asked quietly.

"Bob said that Gareth said that they drove away in a car." Glenn told her.

She forgot. Momma left her. She felt very uncomfortable. She had that feeling you get when you stay in one position for a really long time and your body's telling you to move.

Preacher Man looked at the blood and the dead bodies and just looked at Rick and said, "But this is the Lord's house."

"No," Maggie said. "It's just four walls and a roof."

* * *

 **A.N.: Oh my fucking god, that was work! So as you can probably tell, I used a lot of lines from the show. That was not enjoyable at all. But besides that, I preferred writing this chapter over the original chapter 14.**

 **thedarkpokemaster: I like how you said Carol went all Rambo on Terminus xD I'm still trying to think of a time for the Sophia/Rick argument to happen. I don't want to do it right away and then be writing a later chapter and realize that particular scene would've been better at that time. So I'm trying not to rush it, but I really want to do it!**

 **Don 77: I myself as the author am still unsure of the time Sophia will stop hating Rick, hence the nickname Rick-Dick. I don't want to have a time in mind for her to stop hating him because I don't want to either realize that it's not gradual enough or just not see it as a good time. I dunno, I just don't want anybody to wake up one morning and read a new chapter and all of a sudden, Sophia and Rick are all buddy buddy and then it's just like, "What the hell? She was plotting his murder last chapter and now they're skipping a field of daisies?!" Yeah, so...**

 **walkingdeadfan101: Thank you, I'm glad you like it!**

 **Right yeah, so I'll update when I can and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N.: It's been about forever since I last updated... Well, Christmas...** **I've been the one to wrap the gifts and I still need to knit the hats, so I'm in a pickle. I w** **anted to have a system where I would update this fic and then update my Shane lives/Rick dies fic before I'd update this one, but I do declare that my thinking department is shit! I also had my cousins here for the holidays and they just left so...**

* * *

Bob had died sometime in the night and Tyreese was the one to stab him in the head. Everyone gave him a going away party after those people showed up and died. Sophia simply gave Bob a hug and wished him luck so she wouldn't seem like a bitch. She didn't like hugging him. He had gotten bit right on the shoulder and in the back of her mind, that magically meant that he was going to turn and eat her

She didn't like that _he_ of all people got the elaborate thing with everybody saying goodbye to him. She figured that she _had_ to participate so that nobody would get the wrong idea.

The next day, Abraham, Rosita, Eugene, Tara, Glenn and Maggie left in a church bus to D.C..

Was there even such thing as a cure?

How would it work?

Sophia knew that dying in general would make people turn, so the virus must've been airborne. So would the cure be in a gas form? Or what about an injection?

There was dried blood on the floors of the church. They had removed the bodies.

She thought about getting the cut on her side sewn up. It wasn't a little cut, that guy sliced her pretty deep.

But who would do it? Rosita left, so she couldn't do it. Maggie was gone too, so there was that.

Momma would know how to do it. She was just off with Daryl doing whatever they were doing.

"Michonne?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

Oh fuck. Maybe not.

"Do you- do you know how to sew?"

Shit shit shit.

"Why?" She asked tilting her head off to the side.

Oh no. Shit fuck damn hell.

"I have this-" she pointed her finger to the area. "-cut or whatever..."

"Can I see?"

Without warning, Michonne lifted the fabric enough to see the gauze wrapped around Sophia's waist.

"I put a pad on it for the-"

"Bleeding, yeah. I figured." The woman interrupted. "Why don't you go sit over there?" She gestured for her to sit on the pew.

Sophia's heart pounded rapidly in her chest as she sat down. Michonne went into Preacher Man's office and came out with the first-aid kit.

She made a knot in her shirt so that she wouldn't have to hold it up while she was getting stitched up.

"At least it's not infected." Michonne said as she peeled the pad off of the wound. She managed to insert the yellow thread into the eye of the needle. There wasn't any basic colors like red or black. They didn't even have the right needle. The one they had was for actual sewing, not the tiny round one for stitching up a person.

She pulled out a lighter and pushed the little red button with her thumb. She then brought the needle up to the flame to sterilize it. Then of course, the peroxide. On the needle and the skin.

The needle pierced Sophia's skin, making her wince. It hurt like a bitch, but she figured she should stop complaining to herself. Other people have been in much more pain.

The others walked passed the sight, occasionally containing a confused expression.

"How'd this happen?" Michonne asked.

Lie lie lie.

"I cut myself by accident."

"You sure? Pretty deep."

She nodded in response. Michonne handed her a bottle of water. Didn't seem like she believed her.

It took maybe about a half an hour to finish stitching her up. Possibly more. The thread felt uncomfortable, but she would end up having a scar.

Probably something to tell the grandkids.

She wouldn't have grandkids though. She wouldn't even have kids. She'd _die_ before she'd finish puberty.

Momma was probably dead. Daryl too.

* * *

Daryl wasn't dead. He came back with some kid named Noah. Apparently, Momma got hit by a car and was taken to a hospital in Atlanta. According to the Noah Kid, Beth was also at that hospital.

It seemed that Maggie had forgotten about her. It seemed that everybody did.

But Momma was probably ok.

Sophia still wanted to know why she left her behind.

"Your mom..." Daryl started. "She left because she wanted you and everybody else to be safe."

"Then why'd she leave? She coulda kept us safe if she stayed!"

Oh god. He probably thought she was crazy. She yelled at him.

No, she didn't yell at him. She just raised her voice, that's all...

"'M not too sure why she wanted to leave, but she's gonna be ok."

Momma still left. Things probably would've been better if she hadn't.

* * *

 **A.N.: Yeah, so I know it's short and nothing really happened. But I wanted to update. See, this point is pretty boring for me to write. Nothing I'm really too excited to get to.**

 **thedarkpokemaster: Thank you! I wasn't too sure about the Rick-Dick thing, but the idea blossomed into a beautiful flower. I wouldn't say Sophia wants to kill Rick, but she definitely has harsh feelings towards him for obvious reasons. As for Carl still being her best friend, that's an odd topic. She wants to forgive him, but she still hasn't gotten over the whole Corey thing.**

 **Don 77: Well I am personally very excited to get to Negan. I don't know why, but I just do.**

 **Right, so I'll update next year and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok. So I feel that I should inform you all that this and my other story will both be going on a hiatus. It could be for a long time, it could be for a short time, but I** ** _will not_** **actually drop them completely and forget about them. I really do love writing and receiving feedback from you, and I'm sorry to those who have followed and/or favorited. I lose interest in things very easy, although I may really truly enjoy doing whatever it is that I do. But I do have problems xD**

 **But in all seriousness, I just can't seem to motivate myself to do stuff. I do want to edit some of the chapters from both this and** ** _If_** **at some point, but I do think I should take some time off so that I can get back to the point where I really really want to write. Again, I'm not going to leave this behind. I've read too many fics that have been abandoned, so I know what it's like o.0**

 **And though this has nothing to do with my announcing the hiatus, I will be changing the title of this from** ** _Wrong Road Again_** **to** ** _Poor Little Fool._** **I just think it's much more fitting and I take title ideas from songs. The story itself can have nothing to do with the song, but the title will just work.**

 **Ok, so you guys aren't going to be seeing much of me for a while, but I thought I would just let you know instead of just leaving you hanging there.**


	18. Chapter 18

YEET. IT'S BEEN ABOUT A YEAR SINCE I'VE UPDATED. No, I haven't forgotten about this! I haven't read any new reviews I may have, so I don't know if anybody has freaked out on me and how I've not updated.

So I believe my writing style has improved since I created my account here, and I've written so much already and I'm just plain unhappy with how my writing was and I have a plan for this story (it's a better one than what I had originally) that I think wouldn't work entirely with what I already uploaded.

As most of you are probably guessing, yes, I'm deleting this story. I'm just going to start fresh and hopefully make this better xD. Really my plan is to just copy and paste the existing story to a text document to use it as a base of sorts, and SEVERELY edit the shit out of it. There will be some changes to the actual plot, so just to let you guys know.

So what I'm gonna do is I'm going to leave the existing story up. I'll start writing the improved version and when I'm caught up with myself I'll delete this one and upload the new one (it'll still be called Poor Little Fool). Just so everybody knows what's happening when it's happening, you may want to follow my account, just so that when this has gone away, you can easily locate the new one. Just a heads up, I will upload a new chapter every Saturday instead of uploading all of the new chapters at once.

I hope I haven't confused or thrown any of you off by any chance. Just wanna give you all some information, because the last thing I want is for all of you to be wondering what the hell is going on here.

-Me


End file.
